


Double Drabble: Worth It.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-17
Updated: 2003-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Double Drabble: Worth It.

Some days it's not worth gnawing through the straps binding you to that ticking bomb. Some days it's not worth crawling to where that mocking psychopath had thrown your watch so you can dismantle the device that, in precisely 5 minutes and 43.9 seconds, is going to blow you to hell, which would of course be where you'd go. Secret agents don't get to go to heaven. It's a union rule, or something.

Some days it's not worth running out of the building, racing the gunfire, into the waiting car. Some days it's not worth the hundreds of identities you sift through to get safely to the airport. Some days it’s not worth the deception and lies to get through security and customs to get home to England, great Britannia, where a cold debriefing and stale sandwich awaits you. Some days it’s not even worth that pithy catchphrase you whisper to yourself to see you through until your revenge is ready. Some days you just want to blow it all to hell and leave England there to rot without you. Would serve it right, too.

But, when you have James Bond waiting patiently for you, sometimes it's all worth it.


End file.
